Conventional semiconductor laminates containing III-V group compound semiconductors can be used for the production of light-receiving elements sensitive to light in the infrared region. Specifically, for example, a buffer layer, a quantum-well absorption layer, and a contact layer, which contain III-V group compound semiconductors, are sequentially stacked on a substrate containing a III-V group compound semiconductor, and appropriate electrodes are formed, thereby providing a light-receiving element for infrared radiation. Regarding such a light-receiving element, a photodiode having a cutoff wavelength of 2 μm to 5 μm is reported (for example, see NPL 1).